


Star Cross Lovers

by Bhishak



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A Rare fluke, Anxiety Attacks, Confusion, Depression, Drinking, Fear of Death, Fear of loosing one another, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, feeling fear for the first time, gays in space, going into heat, i mean possible a threesome, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's by fates design that two souls are assigned to each other, and live happily ever after.  However what happens when fate gives you two to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The southern boy

It's said that on your eighteenth birthday you will receive the most important gift of all, your soul mates name. 

The first one to receive this gift was a southern boy who was away from home at the time. He was walking home, well to his Aunt's house that is, when it happened.

Leonard McCoy was cursing under his breath as he pulled his coat tighter around himself. He hated winter, he hated snow, and he hated his birthday. And all three were happening at the same time, just his luck. The snow was falling gently to the ground as he trudged through what was about a foot of snow by now.

He sniffed as he shivered. "Damn this cold..." he muttered with chattering teeth. 

The bitter teen looked at his watch, God it was nearly 8pm. He sighed in relief as he walked with a sad smile.

‘Maybe I’ll get lucky and be the only one in the universe to not get a soul mate.’ He thought.

He chucked sadly as he looked up to the whitish gray cloud cover sky as he thought,

’Someone'll be upset, since it’s a two way street. At least they would be spared my miserable ass.’ He won't have to worry about wrecking their life like he was doing his own.

He continued to walk along the street lights when he felt a slight burning sensation on his right wrist. He thought nothing of it really, it could just be the cold getting to him a little bit. The further he walked, the hotter and more irritating his wrist became.

After a few moments, the pain got so intense that he stopped in his tracks and ripped his glove off. Sliding his coat sleeve up, he was blinded by two bright lights shining from the soft skin of his wrist. 

The first lettering was a bright yellow, almost like the sun rising in the morning. The second an almost neon green, like a vat of acid. The lights danced across his wrist with a certain fluidity, carving out different letters. 

The annoying burning sensation turned into a white-hot, searing, pain. It caused him to drop to his knees right there in the snow. He cursed. It felt like the name was being branded into his bones themselves. 

Leonard fell onto his side in the dirty snowbank, dangerously close to the road side. One would think the cold would help his problem but it didn’t. As Leonard curled into a ball holding his wrist against his chest, he couldn't help but let a choked sob fall from his lips. The pain reached its highest peak and he almost passed out from the agony.

The yellow and green glowed its brightest showing its task was complete, as the last letters formed on both names. It illuminated every surface around Leonard. Because of it, the snow almost blinded him. The light slowly faded into an inky black cursive that will forever stain his skin. The pain left so suddenly, he lost his breath for a moment. It was as if it never existed in the first place. For a brief moment, he’d wondered if he’d imagined it.

Slowly but surely he sat up shivering not only from the cold, but also from the ghost like pain he only felt moments ago. He moved his arm and saw what looked like the strangest name. This poor fellow.

"What the..?" The southern boy asked no one breathlessly, "Who the hell names their kid Spock James?”


	2. The half breed

Unlike on Earth where recieving your soul mates name is celebrated loudly and publically. On Vulcan its celebrated quietly and in solitude in an ancient cavern.

It's tradition that on a young vulcans 18th birthday they spend the entire day wandering around the long dark cavern alone. They can’t leave until the day has ended, in which they spend the time waiting. Unfortunately for young Spock, being half human and all, many of the elders didn't want him to step anywhere near the cavern. 

Spock had a history with difficulty on keeping a hold on his emotions during times of stress. They believe the experience may be too much to handle alone. They suggested that it may be wise for young Spock to stay home when the time came around. 

Spock’s father, Sarek, decided to follow what the elders thought best and planned accordingly. His mother, Amanda, on the other hand had a different idea. 

The night before Spock’s birthday his mother asked to speak to him in private. She whispered so Sarek wouldn't overhear her,”Your father wants you to stay home tomorrow and you know that. However, I feel like you should go to the cavern anyway, you should be able to follow tradition. If you want to that is.” She gave him a soft smile as she rubbed small circles up and down his back,”What do think?”

All Spock thought about his entire life was how he wanted nothing but to prove to everyone that he was a VULCAN not a HUMAN. So going to the cavern meant he would be doing what other Vulcans do. He also could prove that he CAN keep ahold of his emotions, proving the elders wrong. On the other hand disobeying the elders let alone his father was simply illogical on his part.

”I-I….,” Spock bowed his head and looking away from his mother. He couldn't help but stare at his hands as he fidgeted with them,“It would be illogical to-.” 

“No, none of that illogical talk you and your father share. I want you to know that what you FEEL isn't WRONG. You need to prove to YOURSELF that you can do this, not anyone else. ESPECIALLY not those stuck up Elders!” his mother said with a serious expression. 

Spock looked up questionably at his mother's comment making her chuckle as her expression softened. “I know for a fact that you want to go, and if it helps you with your decision. I will talk to your father and make sure he understands while you're gone.”

Nodding slightly Spock whispered,”A-alright…..I'll go, thank you mother.” She smiled and gave him a hug before saying,”Good, now off to bed.”

That morning Spock woke early, he snuck out of his house as quietly as he could. He made it to the cavern just before the Suns rose, making the entrance look impossibly dark. Taking a deep breath he cautiously walked into the cavern, making sure he didn't trip on any stalagmites.

It was hard to tell the time the deeper he walked into the cavern. After a while he found what seemed to be a path, as he walked along he felt a slight irritation on his right wrist.

The further he walked the more irritating his wrist felt, he rolled up his sleeve revealing two bright lights. The lights blinded him due to the darkness of the cave causing him to trip and fall to the ground with a loud thud. His wrist lit the area around him as he sat up with a grunt. Spock rubbed the spots out of his vision with his left hand as he leaned his back against the cavern wall. 

The lights were two different colors, one was a bright yellow like the sun setting in the evening sky. While the other was a golden brown, like the sun shining through a glass of bourbon.He took a sharp intake of breath as the pain grew worse. 

He tried to stand but the pain grew searing making his knees give out. He grabbed a stalagmite trying to stabilize himself on wobbly legs. Breathing heavily he gripped the stalagmite tighter than he intended breaking it in the process, he fell roughly onto his side.

As tears fell down his cheeks he could feel his emotions taking a hold stronger than ever. His breathing grew shallow as he felt a panicky sensation take over. Spock covered his wrist with his sleeve as he held it tight against his chest. 

The fabric didn't even dim the bright lights, he felt like the name was being carved into his very bones. The lights grew their brightest showing their task was done, the cursive letters faded into a ink like black. 

He choked down a sob as he curled into himself trying to disappear. The area grew dark making him forget where he was, he stood up in his panic state and ran through the cavern as fast as he could. He tripped on a few small stalagmites only to pick himself up and continue on without thinking. 

Up ahead he could see the outside light seeping into the entrance of the cavern. He made it outside but couldn't stop, he continued to run his thoughts completely taken over by adrenalin. He ended up halfway through the desert outside of town before he collapsed completely exhausted. 

The sand felt cool against his skin as it stuck to his sweaty forehead. He rolled onto his back, he squinted his eyes as the light of the moon's shined in his eyes. Shutting them he took a few deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

After a few moments he slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the night sky. The stars seemed more beautiful, and they seemed almost inviting the longer he looked. 

It kinda scared him how much he was actually feeling, he felt almost…..human. Spock’s stomach tied itself into a knot the more he thought about it. This isn't what he wanted at all, why did he listen to his mother. Standing up he balled his hands into fists as he started walking home. He began to feel anger bubble up inside him the more he thought about how he was half HUMAN. 

Spock looked around and saw a few rocks were sticking out of the ground. He walked over and punched the closed one making a dent, he punched it again, and again. His knuckles were bleeding by the time he calmed down enough to feel the pain in his fist. 

Bowing his head he began to feel guilty for being so hateful towards his human half. He loves his mother, she's always there when he needs her. Closing his eyes he shoved his emotions deep, deep down.

He sat down and leaned against the rock he had punched. Taking a moment to collect himself he started meditated to clearing his mind. 

Before he realized it the Suns were starting to rise off in the distance. He opened his eyes and got off the ground, dusting himself off he caught a glimpse of his wrist. 

Rolling up his sleeve he raised an eyebrow,”James Leonard?” 

‘What an illogical name,’ he thought.


	3. The trouble maker

Normal teens want to have money or presents on their birthday. James T. Kirk on the other hand isn't a normal teen. All he want to have this year, just like every other year is some peace and quiet. That and he hoped he would get his soulmates name by the end of the day. 

For the past 17 years he’s had to endure his Uncles unashamed rath of hatred towards him. Every birthday Kirk has woken up to hearing,’It’s your fault that your old man’s dead. You’re the reason my sisters always upset when you grow another year older. While her husband is another year dead.’

Years of hearing that would turn anyone to suicide just to get away from those accusations. However Kirk promised his mother he would never harm himself, that he would never allow her to go through the same pain twice. Even on his darkest of days he would repeat those words to himself, it’s the only reason he’s made it this far. 

When he woke up on his 18th birthday it was just like all the others. Through his closed bedroom door he could hear his uncle's drunken slurs,”Up an adam *hic* funeral boy. Another year breathing, while your old man’s caskets *hic* is buried empty.”

Sighing Kirk rolled over and buried his head in his pillow, he groaned while he forced himself to sit upright. Looking over he could feel his uncle's eyes stare at him through the closed door, narrowing his eyes he stood from his bed. The floor creaked as the putride man on the other end walked away with a huff. 

Clearing the lump out of his throat Kirk pulled on a random loose fitting shirt and jeans, he grabbed a jacket from his desk chair before he cautiously opened his door. He peaked out and looked both ways down the hallway making sure his uncle was out of sight. As quietly as he could he stepped out and shut the door behind him without making a sound. 

Tip toeing down the hallway he eventually made it to the staircase without drawing any attention to himself. Not wanting to get his hopes up he went down the staircase one step at a time, each step made a small creaking noise as he put his full weight onto it. Before Kirk knew it he was at the front door about to make a break for it until he head someone behind him clear their throat.

Turning around slowly he came face to face with a shabby, unshaven, drunk in the early hours of a man he once called family. Instinctively Kirk put his hands behind his back, shifting from one foot to the other he muttered,”What?”

Kirk watched as his uncle sat the half empty bottle of god knows what on the nearest flat surface he could drunkenly find. In a hoarse tone his uncle drunkenly slurred,”*hic* W-where you going?” 

“For a walk.”

“Where?”

“Just down the road and back, no where special,”Kirk said with practiced patients. 

“Alright…*hic*...alright. Just make sure you find your way back, you don't want to make your mother mourn for two on the same day do you.”

Looking down a flash of anger built up in Kirk's chest as he muttered,”No….”

“No, what?”

Planting a strained smile on his face Kirk looked up and into his uncle's eyes as he said,”No, sir.” He watched his uncle nod silently, taking his chance he walked out the front door. 

Slamming the door behind himself he walked down the driveway towards the road as quick as he could. He had to get as far away as he could in the next ten seconds before he punches that man in the mouth, again. Taking a deep breath he slipped on the jacket he’d grabbed earlier as a cold breeze blew by. 

Turning to his right he walked down the barren road with a huff. His thoughts were taken over with anger, the further he walked by the road side the angrier he got. He knew it wasn't his fault, his father died doing what he thought was best to protect his mother. But by god having to hear about it every time he woke up convinced him otherwise. 

His thoughts turned darker as he looked down the road. He saw nothing for miles as he thought,‘It would be so easy to disappear, I mean teens disappear all the time. They wouldn’t look for me for long, there had to be more important things to do then look for one more missing teen.’

He chuckled with a sad smile as he thought,’I have to keep my promise. I’ll be damned if I make her cry because I do something stupid like disappear. Mom doesn't need to lose her son to.’ 

Another cold breeze blew by harshly making him hug his jacket closer to himself. Looking to the sky he saw a wall of dark clouds roll by. A flash of purple lightning made him jump as a loud bang of thunder followed after. 

Looking around frantically he noticed that he couldn't see anything for miles. Apparently in his angry state he’d walked farther than he intended to, another flash of lightning caught his attention as the sky lit up. 

Muttering,”Damn it,”he squinted his eyes as he looked around. Off in the distance far to his left across the road he noticed what looked to be an small abandoned barn. At least he hoped it was abandoned. 

A light drizzle of rain started to fall from the sky, groaning in annoyance Kirk ran across the street and made haste to the barn. By the time he got there the light drizzle had turned into a harsh downpour. 

Wasting no time he ran over to the door and tried to slid it open. The door groaned to a hult less than half way open, rolling his eyes Kirk slid himself through the small opening. Once inside he shut the door behind him, the door groaned the entire way until it clicked shut. 

Breathing heavily Kirk turned around and all he could see were piles of hay as the lightning flashed inside the dark barn. He didn't see any animals, that was good. He wandered around the barn, as the storm outside grew louder. The wind banged against the sides of the barn making the old wood creak, as the rain pounded against the roof top. 

Shivering from the cold rain he slid off his soaking wet jacket and tossed it on a random pile of hay to dry. As he waited for the weather to calm down he paced from one end of the barn to the other. It was dark inside the building, the occasional flash of lightning slid it's way into the room lighting it up for a brief moment. 

A slight irritating sensation spread across his right wrist as he paced from one end to the other. Paying no mind he continued cutting a path into the hay as he walked along. 

After a few minutes the sensation turned into a white hot searing pain. Dropping to his hands and knees, his breath caught in his throat. 

The barn lit up suddenly as two bright lights pierced through the darkness blinding him in the process. One light was a bright acid like green you would see on an old fashion neon sign. While the other looked golden brown, almost like sunshine glowing through a glass of bourbon as the sun set in the distance. 

Gasping he grabbed his wrist tightly with his other hand barely covering the lights enough to dim them. Falling to his side he held his wrist to his chest, his breathing came in shallow chunks as he let a pain filled Yelp fall from his lips. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he curled into himself. 

Each letter that fluidly slid across his soft skin felt as if they were being carved into his very bone. It was pure agony until the last letter was formed and the lights from his wrist shined their brightest showing their task was done.

The lights faded into an ink like black that will forever stain his skin. The pain disappeared just as quick as it had appeared. For a moment he questioned his sanity, as he felt the ghost like pain linger just above his skin. 

Gasping for breath he uncurled himself and rolled onto his back. Taking a moment to catch his breath he lifted his right arm and held it above his head. 

Raising an eyebrow he mumbled,”Who the fuck names their kid Spock Leonard?”


	4. How fate works

Every child is told the happy go lucky tale about their 18th birthday. Their told they'll get to know their soulmates name, and that everything will be happily ever after. 

That's only slightly true. The one thing everyone leaves out is the fact that losing your soulmate is equally or if not more painful then when you receive it. However the pain is only slightly physical, it can vary from a slight irritation to a small burning sensation.   
The majority of the pain you'll feel will be purely emotional, especially if you haven't met your other half yet. 

There's no bright lights, no searing pain, the only reason you'll know your soulmates gone forever will be the smallest irritation as the name on your wrist fades in and out until it finally disappear's. 

We're all made to believe the name seared into our right wrist will forever be their. But fate is cruel, she'll take your love away and leave you with a blank reminder that your one true love is gone forever. 

Some say having a blank wrist is worse when you get to meet and know the person behind the name. While others say never getting the chance to do just that can be just as worse if not more. 

Now fate may be a cruel mistress, but she can also help keep your soulmate from dying in a manner of speaking. When someone is thinking about taking their own life we sometimes wish we could have an easier sign to see it. 

What happens is the name will pulsate s.o.s as it fades in and out using morse code. However this can only be triggered by an attempt, if their successful then that is that. 

With all this said it's easy to conclude fate is a sadistic bitch.


	5. McCoy breaks

It's been three years to this day since McCoy received his soulmates names. And with each passing year his depression has gotten worse. The only difference with this birthday was that he could drink legally now. 

After getting his new license he made his way straight to a liquor store. After buying a case of cheap beer and a bottle of bourbon he headed to his apartment. 

It was small, with a closet size bedroom, a living room that connected to his kitchen, and of course a bathroom. It was barely livable but is all he could afford. 

Working at a 24 hour dinner as a waiter barely gave him enough money to pay his bills let alone med school. So splurging on the alcohol he bought wasn't necessarily a smart move but then again, he didn't plan on showing up for his shift later that night. 

The second he opened the door to his dark and dismal apartment he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and opened the case of cheap beer. He downed five out of the six cans before the horrendous taste became to much for him to open the last can. 

Looking out his living room window he saw the sun had started to set. Meaning his apartment was slowly getting darker and even more depressing, which was hard to believe. 

Now that could easily be fixed by turning a light or two on, but who has the money for that? Besides it was easier to hide from the world after the sun set. Sighing deeply he cracked open the bottle of bourbon and sat heavily on his couch. 

Grabbing a glass to pour his unhealthily coping mechanism in felt like way to much work for how he felt. Drinking his emotions away was gonna be done straight out of the bottle, just like every other time. 

When he tried to take a swig he caught a glimpse of his wrist, making him pause for a moment. Closing his eyes he said a silent apology to whoever the poor bastard was that got stuck with him, before taking a long swig of bourbon. 

It burned his throat as it slid down like a fire slowly burning down a mountain side. When it reached his stomach it made him feel warm for a brief moment before it settled. 

Smiling sadly he sat the bottle down as his eyes drifted to his bathroom door. Behind that door in a shelf, tucked away and wrapped in a tissue was a silver friend. It's been a month or two since he last had a strong desire to say hello to the longest friend he's ever had. 

The longer he stared the quicker his breathing came and went. He felt like someone was squeezing the air out of his lungs as he struggled to take another breath. Before he registers what he was doing he was already in front of the door his hand turning the door knob. 

He pulled the drawer open so fast he ended up pulling it out completely, emptying its contents over the pale blue bathroom floor. Dropping to his knees he frantically looked, tossing a few thing around until he found the old tissue. It was balled up and held together with a rubber band. 

A small smile tugged at his lips before it fell, reaching out he grabbed it and went back to his couch. Taking the rubber band off he unwrapped it, his favorite friend glistened as the moon light shined onto it through the window. 

Taking a shaky breath he sat the razor by the bottle of bourbon. Rubbing his face with his rough hands he groaned loudly. Breathing in deeply he let a few tears slid down his face,"God I'm such a mess...." he mutter. 

Chuckling to himself he ran a hand through his hair, unfortunately it was his right hand. Catching a glimpse of the names left a bitter taste in his mouth he wanted to get rid of. Grabbing the bourbon he took a few long shaky gulps before he threw the bottle across the room. 

The bottle shattered, the contents slid down the wall as the glass littered the floor. Screaming in frustration he grabbed the razor in a blind rage and sliced at the names on his wrist trying his best to make them disappear. He didn't pay attention to how deep he cut, he just wanted the names to be gone.

Breathing heavily he stopped abruptly and noticed how much blood had started to run down his four arm. On the plus side he couldn't see the names through all the cuts and blood. Snickering he smiled as he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

Teetering slightly he slid down and rested on his side as he watched his blood flow down his wrist then onto the floor. For the first time in a long, long time he felt something other then dread. He felt, well he wasn't sure, but he thinks he feels....happy? Then again it could be due to blood loss but it didn't matter. It felt nice. 

Blinking slowly he suddenly felt tired. Looking over at the clock he notice his shift had started half an hour ago. Their was no point in going in looking how he did. Plus he was to tired to go to work, tired of having to pay bills, of having to go to class every morning, of living in general. Living took a lot of work and honestly he felt like it was time to clock out. Closing his eyes he let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

Hoping in his fit of rage he had cut deep enough.


	6. So Their Are Two?

Fast forwarding a few years into the future Kirk found himself in the exact same bar he always ended up in at the end of each day. Walking up to the counter he smiled at the waitress, smiling back she said,”Hello Kirk, back again?”

“ You know me Jane, I can't get enough of your beautiful smile.” 

Blushing slightly Jane asked,”I take it that you had no luck?”

Chuckling sadly Kirk took a seat on the closest chair he saw.”Yeah, it's kinda hard to find someone named Spock Leonard. To be honest I can’t tell if I’m looking for a guy or a girl, I don’t care either way, but I would at least like some kind of hint at who I'm looking for.”

“Hang in there buddy,”Jane said as she patted him on the shoulder.”If it helps any I think they sound foreign. You might have better luck looking outside this small town.” 

“Probably, but what can I do? I have no money to travel.”smiling Kirk whispered solemnly,”It looks like you're stuck with me for a while longer.”

Smirking Jane poured Kirk a shot of tequila.”Here you go honey, this one's on me.” With that she turned around and tended to her other customers. Meanwhile Kirk stared at the shot glass in front of him. Smirking he pulled the shot glass off the counter and muttered,”Thanks Jane.” 

Putting the edge of the glass against his lips he quickly poured it into his mouth and swallowed, the tequila burned slightly as it slid down his throat. Coughing Kirk smacked his chest a few times before he sat the empty shot glass onto the counter with a groan. A small sigh fell from his lips as he went to stand.

Turning around he accidentally ran into another guy, before he could apologize the man shoved him harshly to the side. As the guy walked away Kirk rolled his eyes in annoyance. Shoving the slight anger down into his chest he decided to be the better man and walk away. 

Just before Kirk could stepped out the front door he heard a girl yelp in protest. Closing his eyes he leaned back into the bar and opened them slowly only to see the same guy who shoved him forcing himself onto a women. Without thinking twice he shut the door with a huff. Wandering over to the guy he tapped the man on the shoulder with a fake smile.

Turning around the guy yelled,”What’s your problem dude!?”

With a small snicker Kirk said,”You shouldn't force yourself on people who want nothing to do with you. Dude.” 

Scoffing the guy let go of the girl and shoved Kirk’s shoulder forcing him to take a few steps back. Chuckling the guy muttered,”Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about?” 

Grinning Kirk said,”Oh nothing, just this.” With a quick swing, Kirk swung his right fist into the guy's face catching the man off guard. 

Stumbling backwards the guy held his face in his hands in shock. Looking down he pulled his hands away to see his nose was bleeding. Gritting his teeth the man grabbed Kirk and slammed him into the closest table, knocking the breath out of him. Groaning Kirk felt the guy punch him in the face, after a few knocks to the noggin he pulled his legs back, kicking the man in the stomach. The man stumbled back holding his stomach as he growled in frustration. Grunting Kirk slid off the table and stood on his shaky legs. Holding his left cheek he groaned out,” Jesus is that all you got?”

“You really know what to say to piss someone off don’t ya kid?”

Shrugging his shoulders he chuckled out with a small smirk,”It’s a gift.”

Charging forward the other guy swung again but luckily Kirk was able to dodge in time. Using this as an advantage Kirk got underneath him and used the others weight against him, forcing them both to bust through the front window. 

Everyone in the bar stood in complete silence.

After a moment passed Kirk jumped up breathing heavily. The bar soon erupted in a loud roaring cheer. Turning around in surprise Kirk was caught off guard, laughing it off he threw his arms up into the air. Screaming,”WOOOO!!” he started to walk off to his motorcycle, after all someone will call and get help for the other guy. Probably. 

Jumping into gear he figured he’d had enough excitement for one day. Setting off home he decided to take the long way, turning to the countryside he almost immediately felt calmer. The cool air drifted across his face as he drove further into the darkness the countryside provided. Smiling he wasn’t prepared for what was to come.

The further he drove the better he felt. All things considered that is.

He failed yet again to meet his soulmate. He knows the likelihood of finding whoever this,’Spock Leonard,’ is, is highly unlikely. Especially since he lived in butt fuck nowhere, but he won’t lose hope. He can’t. The name alone makes who ever this is ten times more fascinating. I mean having such a weird name has to make you interesting. 

The more he thought about it the more he started to feel frustration take over what was his calming mind. Sighing he pulled over to the side of the road. Parking he sat his kick stand down and hopped off the bike, leaving it running.

His headlight shinned against the empty dirt road as he began to pace back and forth. The more he thought about it the more he started to feel angry boil inside his heart. Speaking out loud he spat,” How hard could it be to find someone with such a…...such a stupidly complicated name. If I didn’t know better I’d think it wasn’t one name at all!!” Sighing he rubbed his eyes as he let a pain filled groan rip itself from his throat. God his face hurt.

Actually his whole body hurt now that he’s taking the time to think about what happened in the bar. Rubbing his right wrist he felt it begin to burn slightly. Did he somehow cut it jumping out the window when he landed? There was a lot of glass, he supposed it was possible. 

Rolling his sleeve up to his elbow he wandered over to his headlight to inspect the damage. What he saw made his heart sink and all the air in his lungs to leave his body. The anger he once felt disappeared within a second. Within the light he saw the name Leonard begin to fade in and out ever so slowly. 

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he dropped to his knees. Holding his arm up into the light he whispered,”No…” His mind began to race with so many questions but the one that stuck out the most was,’ How in the hell do I have TWO soulmates?!’ 

As more tears began to fall and blur his vision a sudden realization hit him so hard he stopped breathing completely,’ He has two soulmates,....... and he’s losing one of them.’


End file.
